


[Hanmei] Mistletoe

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cooking, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, HanMei, HanZhou, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Lena Oxton is Even More of a Little Shit, Mistletoe, Santa Torb vs. Santa Rein, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be warned, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: "They made their way through the door, only to be stopped by Lena running over and standing in their way. 'Nuh-uh-uh,' she teased, grinning, 'you just walked through a doorway with mistletoe over it. You aren’t going anywhere without smoochin’!'"Holiday prompt for my Hanmei-homeboy redarmy243 on tumblr. Cheers.





	[Hanmei] Mistletoe

Hanzo stood back, and admired his handiwork. Normally he wasn’t one to celebrate holidays, but ever since meeting his fiancée, he had become acutely interested in them. He had just finished hanging garland and strings of lights along the outside of the doorway to their room, and was satisfied with the plastic leaves and light bulbs.

Speaking of his fiancée, the smell of her famous hot cocoa wafted from down the hall. Hanzo sighed, took one final look at the entryway, and then headed to the mess hall to see what the others were up to.

As soon as he got within 15 feet of the door, he heard the fast-paced conversation of the other Overwatch members. By the time he had even crossed the threshold, he knew that his currently-ridiculous brother was messing with his own future wife by lifting her up and trying to get her on top of the tree. And that Reinhardt and Torbjörn were discussing who would play the role of Santa Claus for the engineer’s grandchildren this year, with Brigitte occasionally adding a quip into the conversation. Fareeha was discussing something about sports with Com–er,  _Jack_. And when he actually entered, he saw everyone else doing their own thing. Winston and Zenyatta were playing a game of checkers, with Orisa and Bastion watching closely over their shoulders (probably trying to figure out how the game was played). Lena was running around and popping into the various activities for a few moments before getting bored. Jesse and Ana were talking about the mission he had just returned from. Hana and Lúcio were in the corner in a couple of beanbag chairs, with a laptop in the boy’s lap and a cup of…eggnog, he thinks, in the girl’s. Mako and Satya were sitting near the tree, listening to Jamison ramble on about how adding firecrackers would make the decor  _much_  better.

After being pulled into a few chats with the other members by a certain bubbly Brit, Hanzo finally got into the cocoa-scented kitchen and saw his darling snow queen standing over a large metal pot. Mei was very focused on the contents, pulling out a ladle full of the rich hot chocolate before shaking her head, emptying the spoon, and going back to stirring the cauldron. Taking advantage of her distraction, he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against the top of hers. Hanzo chuckled as he felt her jump a little before raising her head slightly to see if it was who she thought. “You scared me, 親!” Mei giggled.

“My apologies. I finished the decorations. Do you need any help in here, or should I go back to letting Oxton drag me around?” he responded.

“I’m fine, but you can sit in here if you do not want to socialize.”

“Thank you, 雪. I may just take you up on that offer.” He pulled a stool near the counter, and watched Mei work. She was absolutely adorable, wearing a Christmas sweater on top of her usual snowflake pajama pants, as well as a red-and-gold ribbon tucked into her hair in place of her normal hairpin. Eventually, she turned to him with those joyful eyes as dark as the chocolate she had been melting into the kettle in front of them, and asked him to take cups out, set them on a table, and tell everyone the hot cocoa was ready. He happily complied, and then returned to see her struggling with the heavy stainless steel vessel. Rushing over, he grabbed it from her.

“Hanzo, it’s okay. I have lifted heavier things than that!”

“A woman as beautiful as you shouldn’t have to lift a thing,” he replied with a cheeky smile. He had to admit that he had gotten much better at flirting since they began dating (although that was four years ago, so he isn’t exactly impressed with himself).

“Oh, hush,” Mei said, lightly slapping his shoulder before grabbing one handle and carrying it between them. They made their way through the door, only to be stopped by Lena running over and standing in their way.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” she teased, grinning, “you just walked through a doorway with mistletoe over it. You aren’t going anywhere without smoochin’!”

Angela was quick to come to their defense. “Now, Lena, you can’t make them kiss if they aren’t comfortable with it. That isn’t the spirit of Christmas.”

“Oh, come on, Angie! You’re just upset because I did the same thing with you and Genji!” The speed that a blush covered Dr. Ziegler’s face as she stammered was almost comical, if Hanzo hadn’t been in the same situation.

“At least let us put the hot chocolate down first,” Mei laughed, pushing past the Brit to set down the heavy pot.

“Alright, fine. Wouldn’t want to have you two dropping it so you can snog,” Lena snorted, much to his dismay.

Setting the cookware on the table, he was quickly flipped around by Mei and pulled into a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft, warm, and a little damp from standing over the steaming pot for so long. They tasted of chocolate and tea, and it was wonderful. As always, Mei’s affection made him forget anyone else was in the room as he pulled her closer and then broke off. He then remembered exactly where they were when the group around them cheered and let out cheesy “ _oooooh_!”s. Mei’s silver-bell laugh and shy smile made his heart soar.

Yes, he didn’t use to be one for celebrating holidays. But tonight, he was very glad that that opinion had changed.


End file.
